


Darling, so it goes

by gaymerkree



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blight sibling shenanigans, Dragon!Amity, F/F, some good ole fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “You really aren’t from around here are you?”With a somber shake of her head Luz confirms. “I wished to see some real magic, maybe see a dragon…” Amity flushes slightly as Luz continues, “Though you’re not quite what I imagined when I wished for that…”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 29
Kudos: 280





	Darling, so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating my big AU I wrote fantasy Lumity. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ Like a river flows _ _  
_ _ Surely to the sea _ _  
_ _ Darling, so it goes _ _  
_ _ Some things are meant to be _ _  
_ _ Take my hand _ _  
_ _ Take my whole life too _ _  
_ _ For I can't help falling in love with you _

Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley

Why is it in epic stories, the beginning always starts with a sunrise? The metaphor of the literal start of a day starting an exciting and adventurous journey seems so simple, so  _ overdone _ . Not this time! No! If Luz was going to start this story it wouldn’t start with a sunrise! No sir-ie! This story would start with something different! Something  _ not overdone. _ Something the opposite of a sunrise… This story would start with a sunset! Okay, maybe it wasn’t so original either, but who cares! This story would be exciting! So exciting that the beginning wouldn’t be  _ as _ important!

That’s what Luz Noceda told herself as she snuck out her second story window as soundlessly as possible. Her mother had forbade her from leaving the house this evening, but how could she not when there was adventure to be found! She’d overheard a few of her  _ not friends _ , persey, but  _ classmates _ , talking about one local legend or another. 

Long ago when she wasn’t a fully functioning seventeen year old, she might get unreasonably excited about this or that, but she was in fact seventeen! And because of all her maturity she’d only been interested in  _ one _ legend. The legend of the wailing star. It’s said that when the wailing star, a comet that circles the earth every 300 years and is said to cast unpredictable magic upon all in it’s path. 

That’s why Luz was on her way to one of her favorite places, a small cave just outside city limits where scientists found the remains of a dinosaur, and imprints of giant feathers. Dinosaurs and giant birds? Luz was all about that! So she scurries her way to the garage and down the street on her bike. 

The story was, if a believer watches the Wailing Star just after sundown as it soars overhead something magical would happen, maybe you could even meet your  _ soulmate _ . Now  _ that _ wasn’t the reason Luz was biking all the way out to the middle of nowhere,  _ mostly _ . If the legend of The Wailing Star was real, maybe Luz would get to see some of the magic that her heart yearned for. 

Shortly before she arrives at the familiar cave the clouds give way to a torrential downpour. Rain splatters and splashes down around her, and Luz makes a beeline for the center of the cave. She inspects her backpack once she’s safe and dry, and discovers quickly that her supplies are still safe and dry, and settles down at the edge of the cave. 

“Okay Mr. Wailing Star, let's see your magic!”

* * *

It’s roughly an hour and a half later when the shimmering  _ woosh _ and  _ rumble _ pulls Luz away from the book she’s reading. She stands roughly, hand sliding across the imprints of large feathers long gone, to watch the glimmering space rock shoot across the sky. There’s a light and airy feeling in her chest, and she closes her eyes to make a wish.  _ Show me your magic Wailing Star. Let me meet my soulmate _ .  _ Or a dragon! Something! _ There’s another  _ rumble _ and the earth pitches forward, sending Luz rolling into the rain. 

“Oof-” Scurrying back into the cave Luz is forced into another roll, and lightning strikes at the opening, sending a yelp of terror from the teen’s throat. “I didn’t ask to die!!”

The ground seems to settle, and though she’s a bit dizzy, Luz sits up cautiously. “Jeez Wailing Star, what was that?” She grumbles, moving to stand to get a better look outside. The sun is out, despite being way past sundown, and there’s a heavy fog blanketing the small cavern. On shaky legs she takes a few steps forward but gasps when the fog clears slightly. The small path leading to the cave is gone, instead there’s a sharp drop and never ending rolling hills of green. 

A startled gasp comes out in a soft puff of fog, and Luz realizes how cold it is that high up, and moves further back into the cave. “What is happening?” Fear rises in her gut, coiling hot and cold, sending heat to her cheeks and the ducts of her eyes. “Where am I?” She’d wished for too much, the Wailing Star was magic and that magic had taken her far away from her mother and school. Into a land that was  _ cold _ and  _ lonely _ . 

Another step back sends Luz sprawling to the ground, pulling her legs close to her chest as a strangled sob whimpers from her lips.  _ What am I going to do? _ Something rustles behind her and the coiled fear in her gut shoots out like spikes of ice through her limbs as she turns to face the largest golden eyes she’s ever seen. 

A soft chittering fills the silence that once occupied the cave. From under glittering gold eyes extends a lizard like beak. The large figure shifts, head moving much like the parrots Luz used to watch in pet stores, and it watches her with one eye then the other. The head of the beast is about the size of a small car, and covered in tawny brown feathers that bleed into brilliant greens. It’s formed much like Luz would picture a dragon, but looks more like a bird, with its feathers and beak. 

“A-ah!” It’s undignified and high pitched, but tears are already prickling at her eyes, and she feels like she’ll be eaten soon. “If you’re going to eat me, make it quick!” 

Clicking, followed by chittering is the only response she gets, and when she opens her eyes again The bird-like dragon is looking at her oddly. It opens its mouth, and Luz flinches in spite of herself, covering her head with a tan arm. Nothing happens till there’s a warmth that  _ wooshes _ and  _ whirls _ around Luz, it’s soothing against her chilled skin. Cautiously she opens her eyes, and the dragon is gone, instead in its place stands a woman with hair that matches the pattern of the dragon’s feathers, the same tawny brown into brilliant green. She’s wearing what looks like tights, and a long shirt with a bright green belt and collar. Luz notices from her belt there are three big feathers that trail down her figure, next to a short sword and a small pouch. Curiously she isn’t wearing shoes, but Luz doesn't get the chance to think further on that aspect. 

The woman looks annoyed, but curious, one hand relaxed at her side and the other poised on her waist. “What are you doing here?” Her voice is clear and crisp, like what Luz would expect ancient royalty to sound like. “How did you even get up here?” She takes a step forward, but pauses to give Luz a once over. It’s then that Luz realizes the woman doesn’t have normal ears, hers are pointed, with a small stud earring in each ear. The woman clears her throat and crosses her arms, foot tapping in annoyance. “Well? Are you going to answer me?”

“What happened to the big bird?”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Luz feels like her mistakes are just stacking at this point. “Are you an idiot?”

Luz stands finally, holding herself upright against the cave wall. “I’m not from around here. I’m a little lost.” She admits finally, and the other woman’s shoulders slacken slightly. 

“What do you mean you’re not from around here? This land is owned by the Blight family, of course you’re not from around here!” The woman’s words sound like a growl, accenting into an annoyed chirp and click.

“Wait a second. The big bird, that’s you right?” Luz feels her heart stutter in her chest, excitement pushing back what’s left of her fear.

“You really are an idiot aren’t you?”

“No! I’m not from around here!” Luz shouts, puffing her cheeks out. “I wished upon the Wailing Star and wound up here!”

“Who would be dumb enough to make the sort of wish that could have you end up in dragon country.” Golden eyes glow at the word dragon, and her brow furrows.

“ _ Dragon _ country!?” The woman flinches as Luz lunges forward with a wide smile. “Are you a  _ dragon _ ?”

The woman scoffs, taking a step away from the excited teen. “I am Amity Blight.” Her tone is regal, like Luz should be familiar with her name, but the excitable teen just nods. 

“But are you a dragon!?”

Amity’s face falls, boisterous air deflates from her lungs and she sighs. “You really aren’t from around here are you?” 

With a somber shake of her head Luz confirms. “I wished to see some real magic, maybe see a dragon…” Amity flushes slightly as Luz continues, “Though you’re not quite what I imagined when I wished for that…”

Silence stretches between them, and with each second the Amity becomes more uncomfortable. 

“What were you expecting?” She says it with a scoff, but it doesn’t quite reach. “Some overgrown lizard or something?” She flicks her hair over her shoulder with a  _ hmf _ , but pauses when she sees the human nod. “You can not be serious.”

“That’s what we thought dragons were like where I’m from!” Luz sputters, flushing as Amity laughs. 

Another bout of silence echoes through the cave, and Luz lets her gaze flutter across the cave and Amity herself. The cave is furnished like an apartment, with a plush looking bed and a small wooden book case. The room is decorated in scrolls of paper pinned to the wall, some in a language Luz doesn’t recognize and some that are just menacing looking drawings of other feathery looking dragons. Large feathers blanket the floor, placed there in a distinct pattern, as if to make the cave floor more bearable to bare feat. 

“Why don’t you just go home?” Amity’s voice startles the human out of her reverie, and back to her initial issue. 

“Uhhh…” Caution coats her tone, a shiver of anxiety down her body, before she swallows thickly. “I-I don’t know how…” Slumping to the ground Luz once again wraps her arms around her legs, fear and anxiety renewed within her. 

Amity looks caught off guard, standing stiffly a few feet away. The dragon fades from Luz’s thoughts again, trying to sort the clusters of thoughts fluttering through her head. 

“So you know my name, what’s yours?” Amity’s voice is soft as she crouches next to the frazzled teen. “Only fair, don’t you think?”

Luz nods vacantly, soon pulled from her dread by soft golden eyes. “Luz Noceda.” Amity nods, and Luz can see flecks of oranges and yellows in the deep gold. 

“It’s nice to meet you Luz. Despite your intrusion into my home.” Luz laughs, but it quivers off into a nervous  _ uhhhh _ when she doesn’t see the humor reflected in those beautiful golds. 

“S-sorry about that…” Shame curdles like milk in her stomach, and she starts to think of a plan to remove herself from the dragon’s vicinity. “I’ll get out of your hair, er- Feathers?”

Amity sighs, stopping Luz from standing, and instead stands herself. “You and I both know there’s no way for you to get down from this cliff without my help.” She looks around her den and hums, “I think there’s a witch in a nearby town that can help you get home, but she travels a lot, she may not be around for some time…” The emotions that play across Luz’s face make Amity sigh again. “You can come with me the next time I go into town and we can look, for now you’ll have to stay here.”

Glittering hope shimmers across golden brown eyes. Luz jumps up and rushes towards Amity, who startles slightly. From a distance Luz expects the dragon to be taller than her, even in her more human form, but at seventeen Luz is at least a few inches taller, and her volunteer job at the library has squared her shoulders slightly. Amity appears rather petite in comparison, for all of her haughty behavior, and Luz feels her cheeks darken briefly. “So I’m being held captive by a dragon!? Like a princess!”

Golden eyes waiver and Amity frowns, “Princess? If either of us is a princess it’s me.” She scoffs, crossing her arms and angling her face up towards Luz. “And what do you mean held captive? Is that one of those things from your realm? Scaled dragons capturing princesses?”

“Oh just in fairy tales!” Luz chimes, swinging her arms behind her back to smile lightly at the disgruntled dragon.

“You have fairies as well?” Amity holds her chin in her hand in thought, curious. 

“Something like that.” Luz replies, shifting her weight from one foot then the other. “So what now?

* * *

In the coming days Luz learns to live with Amity in her den, and Amity, to a lesser extent, learns to live with Luz. The dragon builds a nest for Luz near the innermost part of the cave, next to a small fire pit. The location keeps Luz warm in the early fall weather, surrounded by animal pelts and oversized feathers. (Luz won’t admit it, but the feeling of Amity’s feathers is what helps her fall asleep, stuck in this strange world of fairies and dragons covered in feathers with heart stopping golden eyes.)

The unlikely friends build a way down the cliff for Luz, and Amity puts her to work in a small garden at the base. Luz is given some hand-me-down clothes Amity says were her older siblings, and over all the human feels comfortable and  _ regal _ . Like she really is a princess captured by a dragon, though she doesn't want to escape by way of a valiant prince, no instead she’d like to stay with the beautiful, yet prickly dragon. 

Down time spent in Amity’s world had become something Luz  _ yearned for.  _ She’d started to learn the weird draconic language written on the scrolls pinned to Amity’s walls. In exchange, she was teaching Amity how to read her own books she’d brought with her in her travels. Amity learned quickly, and was able to bring more and more books home in the human language. 

* * *

It’s an unusually warm sunny day that finds Luz working in the fields of her simple garden. Nothing was really growing yet, but it gave her something to work on before she went off to chop wood for their nightly fires. 

Tugging heavily on the rope and pulley system that acts as her elevator, Luz watches Amity’s dragon form swoop in from the north, landing elegantly at the entrance to their cave.  _ Her cave, not ours Luz _ . The human thinks to herself, hoisting herself up the remainder of the way. (Her shoulders were becoming much more broad and toned, even after only a few weeks.) 

Amity’s form shrinks, leaving a molting of feathers to flutter off the cliff face. Luz captures one the size of her hand and lets the soft fibers, still warm from the sun on darkened green, brush against the palm of her hand. “Welcome home Amity.” The dragon spins startled, but the person who stands there isn’t Amity. It’s another woman who looks like Amity, except her hair is longer, lacking the tawney browns Amity’s hair has at her roots, and braided. The woman smiles easily, and Luz is caught in the beauty of that smile for a moment before another dragon, far less graceful, stumbles onto the edge of the cliff, knocking her down. The dragon turns and growls, blocking the woman from Luz before Amity’s form shifts to her more human one.

“Emira!” The name is panicked, as it drifts off her lips, and she still holds her place between the new dragon and Luz. “I thought you were going  _ home _ .”

“Oh I was planning on it baby sister! But I just had to see this human you spoke of.” Emira’s voice is like a melody, something sung from afar by a siren or something, and Luz tries to peek around Amity from her vantage point on the ground. 

Another  _ woosh _ of wings catches her attention, pulling her gaze to another deep green dragon landing on the cliff, and Amity clicks her tongue in annoyance. Their newest visitor lands just as elegantly as Emira, letting their feathers flutter off in the wind. The man who stands before them looks like a mirror image of Emira, down to the mole on their opposite cheeks. The man smiles an identical smile, and saunters up to Emira’s side.

“Long time no see Mittens.” He purrs, in an equally song-like tone. 

“Edric…” If she were a cat, Luz is sure Amity would be very poofy, hair sticking up on her haunches as she holds her ground between Luz and the mirrored duo. 

“Uhhh…” Luz gapes, stumbling to stand.

The twins spare each other a glance before swooping in and gathering Amity in between them. “C’mon Mittens!”

“Just let us meet your little human!”

“You never take an interest in other people.”

“Or dragons.”

“Let alone people.” They bounce back and forth between each other, and Luz wonders why Amity doesn’t get dizzy between the older dragons.

Edric winks in Luz’s direction, before twirling Amity off into Emira’s direction as he approaches her. “So you’re the human Mittens won’t stop talking about.” He says cheerfully, benting to examine her closely. “Are these my old clothes?” 

“I’m-” Luz flushes, stepping back, as Edric is tugged away.

“Ed!” Amity snaps, but the older man tosses an arm over her shoulder and tugs her across the cave as Emira swoops in.

“That’s Edric, and I’m Emira. We’re Amity’s older siblings.” The older dragon hums, giving Luz another small smile. “Amity doesn’t have many friends, so when she mentioned you a few weeks ago Ed and I decided we needed to meet you.” Amity tugs herself away from Edric, and wiggles between her older sister and Luz. 

“And they were just leaving.” She huffs, and Luz can swear she’s flushed from more than exertion. 

“Don’t be like that Mittens.” Edric faux moans, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

* * *

The twins end up staying for dinner, and Luz decides she likes them. Edric thinks he’s hilarious, and Emira was clearly the most mature of the three, avoiding most bickering between her siblings with a stern smile or a playful wink. By the time they leave Amity looks exhausted. She slumps against the wall near Luz’s nest and huffs.

“They were fun!” Luz chirps softly, closing the book of draconic fables she was slowly working through. (Most of the book was in english, but the parts that weren’t slowed her down a bit.)

“They’re exhausting.” Amity sighs, sliding into Luz’s nest next to the laughing human. 

“They care about you.” 

“They care about teasing me!”

“Is that right, Mittens?” Luz purrs out the pet name, rolling on her side to watch Amity relax into the warmth of the area.

“Please no.” She groans, turning on her own side.

Nearly nose to nose Luz feels her face heat up, her flush mirrored on the dragon’s paler face. Luz lets her eyes roam across Amity’s face, taking in the woman’s unguarded expression. The other woman never looked so peaceful, despite her exhaustion. Her long eyelashes flutter in the low light of the evening, breathing coming out in soft puffs. For a moment Luz thinks maybe Amity had fallen asleep, but when earnest golden eyes flutter open she nearly gasps. 

At some point their hands had become entwined, tucked under Amity’s chin safely. “What have you been reading?” Her voice comes out low and husky, and it makes Luz swallow thickly. 

“Some local legends I think.” She thinks maybe her voice comes out a few octaves to high, but Amity doesn’t comment on it.

“Which one?”

“The tale of two brothers.” Luz whispers, keeping her eyes trained on the way Amity bites her bottom lip cautiously. 

“I remember that one.” 

“I was having some trouble with the draconic, but I’m getting close to the end.” Amity nods at that, pride glittering behind gold.

“I can tell you what I remember.”

Amity angles herself so they’re sitting shoulder to shoulder, and she holds her hands out and lets her magic swirl in the sparse smoke. 

“Long ago there were two brothers. The older brother was noble and true to their family, and the younger brother preferred to follow a path he made on his own.” In the smoke forms the visage of the brothers, their dark figures moving like cartoons on television. “One day the older brother confronts his younger brother, demanding he change his ways, and follow the path their family laid out for them.” The smoke swirls and poofs bring up another set of figures. “The older brother starts a fight, and the younger brother flees from their castle, taking the form of a vibrant green dragon.” Even without the colors Luz gasps at the beauty in the smoke puppets. “In the years following the older brother is forced into marriage and though his one goal was to bring honor to his family he’s never happy. Eventually he seeks out his younger brother and finds that he’s also married, but to a human with a family of his own. The happiness his brother had found meant nothing to his brother, who was enraged by his decision to marry a human, and turned into his own dragon form.” The smoke surges and two smoke dragons begin a desperate fight to the death. Luz instinctively snuggles close as Amity’s voice surges with the flow of the story. “Around them they demolish the town, killing everyone around, including their families. In the end they were all that was left. The other brother is faced with the consequences of his own actions, and neither brother is left with happiness.” The smoke clears and Amity turns back towards Luz.

“That’s a sad story.” Luz whispers in the dimming light.

Amity nods smiling sadly. “Most of them are. We’re taught when we’re children of nobility, honesty and loyalty, and how to measure each within ourselves. We’re never to let one overtake the other. The younger brother let his path to happiness overcome his thoughts, and the older brother let his loyalty to his family prevent himself from true happiness, inevitably destroying any chance of either of them being happy.” Luz’s eyes flicker across Amity’s face as she finishes the moral of the story.

“And what about you, Amity?” The question is breathless, spoken so close to Amity she’s sure the other woman can feel it ghost over her lips. 

“I’m still searching for my paths.” Her cheeks darken as her own eyes roam across Luz’s face. “I think I found something though, in my path to happiness.”

It’s unspoken as they both lean forward to press their lips together. Luz thinks that Amity tastes like mint and chocolate, sweet and cool all at once. Amity rolls, pressing the human into the plush of the nest beneath them. Their kis breaks with a sigh, and Luz feels Amity heave against her, breathless and shaking.

“One step at a time.” She murmurs against soft pale lips. “As slow as you need.” Amity laughs, pulling Luz closer. They would move slowly, take it one step at a time, and maybe they could work something out. For now, they have each other, this cave, and the warmth of a fire pushing away the gentle coll of early fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this later, depending how everything goes.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> I've got an owl house server if anyone wants to join, come say hi! https://discord.gg/dkhKbx


End file.
